Liby The Lifegaurd
by SquidbaggerOfWoomyAndNgyesness
Summary: A parody of the SpongeGuard on Duty Episode from SpongeBob, featuring the 2nd Generation Louds and their friends.


_"Location: Royal Woods, The World Of Nickelodeon, July 23rd 2134"_

It was a hot day in Royal Woods. Liby was at the beach with Claudia. Lori and Leni had tagged along too, and the two were currently over by the Snack Bar. Liby and Claudia had wanted to get a tan, so they were laying on blankets in the sand.

"Ah, it was nice of Aunt Lori to drive me, you, and Aunt Leni to the beach." Liby said, wearing sunglasses.

"Yeah, girl. So how's that tan coming?" Claudia asked.

Liby's skin had a light brown tan.

"Pretty good. How's your's?" Liby asked.

"Hmm... I can't tell." Claudia replied.

Her skin was already brown. Just then, a bunch of people ran past them to see Loki, who was the beach lifeguard. The Latino boy lifted two teenage girls on his shoulder and everyone cheered for him.

"Oh, cool. It's Loki!" Liby said.

"Mr. Lifeguard, can I feel your muscles?" a teenage girl asked.

Loki flexed his arm muscle so the girl could feel it.

"Sure. Don't scratch the paint." Loki replied.

A couple of surfers ran up to him.

"Yo, Loki, how's the tubage?" a surfer asked.

"It's gnarly, dudes!" Loki replied.

"Alright!" the surfer cried.

He and the other surfers ran off as an elderly couple walked up to Loki.

"Lifeguard, can you point out the Snack Bar?" the elderly man asked.

Loki pointed to his right.

"It's right over there. But you folks might want to head over to the Senior Citizen Swim." Loki replied.

The two senior citizens walked off.

"So polite." the elderly woman said.

"It feels like we raised him." the elderly man said.

"What a guy. Isn't it any wonder he's so popular? Just imagine if I were a lifeguard. That would be so cool." Liby said, amazed.

Claudia was not impressed.

"Oh, why do you want to be a lifeguard anyway, Liby? Being a lifeguard is so dumb. All they do is blow on their stupid whistles, rub that white stuff on their noses, and they're always flexing their muscles. They're embarrassing." Claudia said.

She stood up.

"If you ever need me, I'm going to the Snack Bar." Claudia said.

She walked away.

"Who needs to be a lifeguard anyway? I'm cool! I'm every bit as cool as Loki. And if I'm not, let me embarrass myself in the next two seconds." Liby said.

In the next two seconds, Liby walked off and slipped on a lotion bottle, causing lotion to come out. The auburn haired girl fell face first onto the lotion. Loki witnessed it and turned on a megaphone.

"Please don't leave bottles on the ground." Loki announced.

He put it away and helped his younger cousin up.

"Hey, Liby, are you okay?" Loki asked.

He then noticed that some of the lotion had remained on her nose.

"Hey, I didn't know you were a lifeguard." Loki said.

"Lifeguard?" Liby asked in confusion.

"Your nose." Loki replied.

Liby reached her hand up and felt the lotion on her nose.

"White stuff! Wait, you think I'm a lifeguard?" Liby asked.

"Sure, Liby. There's no hiding the lifeguard look. And you've got it." Loki replied.

"You really think so?" Liby asked hopefully.

"You bet I do. Hey, we're missing some workers today. How would you like to work the beach?" Loki asked.

"I'd love too!" Liby replied excitedly, giving her cousin a hug.

"Alright, welcome aboard, Liby." Loki said happily.

Just then, Stella walked over to Loki. She happened to be helping out as a worker.

"Hey, Stella, come here. You remember Liby, right? The girl's a lifeguard." Loki explained.

"Oh. Well, in that case..." Stella started to say.

She whistled. Some of the other workers showed up and carried Liby.

"Hey, it works!" Liby exclaimed.

* * *

Liby and Loki proceeded to hang out together as lifeguards. They did tasks such as patrolling the beach while blowing on their whistles, rubbing lotion on people's backs, building sandcastles, lifting weights, and entertaining others by performing music.

"Woo! That was awesome!" Liby said happily, after all the fun she and her cousin just had.

"Yeah! Say, are you cool with taking the next shift?" Loki asked.

"By myself?" Liby asked.

"Only if you think you're ready." Loki replied.

"I'm not just ready. I'm ready Freddy." Liby replied, putting lotion on her nose.

"It's Loki. Well, I'll just leave you to..." Loki started to say.

"Help!" a voice shouted.

A young boy was crying for help in the water, about to drown.

"We've got a sinker!" Loki shouted.

He turned back to his cousin.

"Liby, wait here. I haven't seen any action all day!" Loki ordered.

The Latino boy went to the rescue.

"Action?" Liby asked.

Loki ran up to the dock and took an epic leap into the air. His body blocked the sun for a moment before diving into the water. He swam up to the drowning kid, picked him up, and dragged him out of the water and put him on dry land.

"Breathe, darn you!" Loki yelled.

He started punching the kid in the chest, until water came out of his mouth, along with a phone and earbuds.

"That's the last time I listen to music and swim. You saved my life!" the boy cried.

"Don't mention it, it was all part of my job. I'm just glad you're okay." Loki said.

The people cheered for him. Liby had witnessed the whole thing and was speechless. Loki approached his cousin.

"You know, Liby, the babes and the beach chair are great. But the best part is knowing you're the one standing between these good people and the watery grave." Loki said.

He gestured to a group of people that were rooting on a teenage boy chugging down a bunch of hot dogs.

"And that's what it's all about. Their lives are in your hands now." Loki said.

Just then, Lori walked over.

"Cause I'm going on break. Later." Loki said.

"Yeah, good luck, Liby." Lori said, now knowing her niece was a lifeguard.

Loki walked off with his mother, leaving Liby all alone.

"But I'm... not a strong swimmer. Man, if I knew being a lifeguard meant guarding their lives, I would have never said yes." Liby said nervously.

She suddenly had an inner tube around her. She tossed it away.

"Hey, maybe nothing will go wrong. Then when Loki comes back, I'll tell him I'm not interested. Besides, what's the worst that could happen?" Liby asked.

The auburn haired girl suddenly imagined everyone in the ocean being dead, with a bunch of tombstones. The girl panicked from the thought, and she screamed and ran to the lifeguard tower.

"Emergency! Everybody, out of the water! Emergency!" Liby shouted through a megaphone.

The swimmers quickly ran out of the water.

"What's wrong, lifeguard?" one of the swimmers asked.

"Uh... there are sharks in there!" Liby replied.

Two boys happened to be wearing shark swimsuits.

"No, these are just our swimsuits." the first boy said.

"Um... killer whale!" Liby shouted.

A girl was wearing a whale costume.

"This is a swimsuit too." the girl said.

Liby tried to come up with another excuse.

"Uh... somebody went." Liby said sheepishly.

The swimmers muttered in annoyance and went back into the ocean.

"No, wait!" Liby cried.

Everyone just went back to hanging out in the water. People splashed each other, used jet skis, played volleyball, and even dunked each other's heads underwater. Liby panicked when she saw all that, but then she had an idea. She ran to the Snack Bar and came back with a frozen treat cart.

"FREE SMOOTHIES!" Liby shouted into the megaphone.

Everyone left the water to get a free smoothie.

"Everybody got one?" Liby asked.

She looked around and saw everyone drinking smoothies.

"Aha! Now you all have to wait one hour before going into the water. But just so you're not tempted..." Liby started to say.

The teenage girl grabbed some crossing tape and quickly taped everyone, including the lifeguard tower. Now there was a line of tape blocking the way to the ocean.

"Ladies and gentleman, the beach is now closed!" Liby announced.

"We like Loki better." a teen said angrily.

"Does Loki ever give you FREE SMOOTHIES?" Liby asked into the megaphone.

Leni burst out of the public bathroom when she heard the word "smoothies".

"Smoothies? Like, where are the free smoothies?" Leni asked, looking for the smoothies.

She walked over to the crossing tape.

"Are the free smoothies over here?" Leni asked.

Suddenly, the words on the tape "Do Not Cross" translated to "Free Smoothies".

"Yay! Smoothies!" Leni cried happily.

She ran through the tape and into the water. But then she suddenly got a butt cramp.

"Ow! Cramp!" Leni yelled.

She started drowning.

"Help!" Leni cried.

The crowd noticed that.

"Oh man, somebody's drowning!" a boy shouted.

Liby was relaxing in the tower with a pair of sunglasses. The crowd walked over to her.

"That's not possible. The beach is closed." Liby said dismissively.

"Dude, get your butt in the water!" a teen yelled.

"If there was anyone in there, we'd hear them." Liby said.

"Help! Can't swim!" Leni shouted.

Liby immediately sat up.

"Somebody would be screaming that they're drowning." Liby said.

"Help! I'm drowning!" Leni shouted.

"They would have crossed the line." Liby said, growing more nervous.

"I'm drowning because I crossed the line!" Leni shouted.

The crowd glared up at Liby. The teen pulled out her binoculars.

"Okay, fine. But just to prove to you that... AUNT LENI ISN'T DROWNING!" Liby yelled in fear.

"Can't swim! Butt hurts! Smoothies!" Leni shouted, continuing to drown.

"Hold on, Aunt Leni! I'm coming!" Liby shouted, sliding down the tower.

The auburn haired girl ran up the ocean, but suddenly stopped before going in. Leni continued freaking out. Liby pulled out a life preserver.

"Here, Aunt Leni! Catch this!" Liby yelled.

She threw the preserver into the water. But she didn't have enough strength and the preserver only landed five inches into the water.

"Quit fooling around and get in the water!" a teen snapped.

As Leni continued panicking, Liby tried desperately to think of a plan.

 _"Come on, Liby, think! Aha! I've got it!"_ Liby thought.

She grabbed a long pole and stretched it out into the water so she could drag Liby out. But it still wasn't long enough to reach her aunt.

"Darn it!" Liby cried, throwing the pole away.

She got another idea. She ran to the boat shack, where a man was pulling out an inflatable raft. Liby pushed him away.

"Sorry, but this is an emergency!" Liby said.

She paddled out to her aunt in the water on the raft.

"Okay, Aunt Leni, I'm here! Get in!" Liby ordered.

However, Leni continued to panic, and she ended up ripping into the raft with her nails.

"No, Aunt Leni! Stop! Stop! STOP!" Liby yelled.

But it was too late. The boat raft had already deflated and sunk. Liby glared at Leni while floating in the water.

"Oops, sorry." Leni said.

The two immediately started drowning again and started to panic again. Leni climbed onto Liby's shoulders, but the auburn haired girl couldn't support her aunt's weight and the blonde haired woman fell off.

"Help us! We're drowning!" Liby and Leni shouted.

The crowd just ignored them and left.

"Let's go to the movies." a teen girl muttered.

"I'm done with the beach." a teen boy said.

Liby and Leni were left alone.

"Goodbye, Aunt Leni!" Liby cried.

"Goodbye, smoothie!" Leni cried.

Just then, Loki returned, and he walked up to his cousin and aunt. He picked them both up.

"Liby?" Loki asked.

"Yes, Loki?" Liby replied.

"You're not a lifeguard, are you?" Loki asked.

"No, Loki." Liby replied.

Her cousin carried her and Leni out.

* * *

Soon, Loki was up in his lifeguard tower, wearing shades. Liby and Leni were in a kiddie pool, learning how to swim. Lori and Claudia had shown up to watch.

"I had a feeling that Liby was never really a lifeguard." Lori said.

"Me too." Claudia said.

Loki looked down at his cousin and friend.

"Well done. You guys are learning fast." Loki said.

Suddenly, Liby and Leni got butt cramps.

"Ah! Butt cramps!" Liby shouted in pain.

"And I still don't have my smoothie." Leni said sadly.


End file.
